


There can't be a universe with no Yaz

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Thasmin uwu (and codas) [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coda, Cute, Episode: s11e06 Demons of the Punjab, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Wow after a whole ass day debating if I should write this or not and changing twice this story, I finally decided to write and post it, I deserve a biscuit





	There can't be a universe with no Yaz

**Author's Note:**

> Wow after a whole ass day debating if I should write this or not and changing twice this story, I finally decided to write and post it, I deserve a biscuit

Yaz is leaning on the TARDIS wall, staring in front of her. The Doctor doesn't know what to do or say, must be the first time in centuries. After all that happened, even the soft hum of the spaceship seems too much, too loud. 

The four of them stay like this, in the console room, for some time, when the Doctor feels Graham's hand on her shoulder. She turns to the old man, who mouths three simple words, _go to her_. The Doctor looks at Yaz, who's still staring ahead of her, and then back at Graham, who's smiling fondly. She takes a deep breath and approaches the other woman.

«She made it out, right?» Yaz asks the moment the TimeLord is in front of her, «She got to Lahore. She lived»

The Doctor nods, «She made it»

Out of the corner of her eye, the Doctor sees Graham and Ryan retreat. She hopes they won't get lost in the many rooms of the TARDIS, sure she gave her new companions maps of her new spaceship the moment she came back after exploring her, but it's still a risk.

The Doctor leans on the opposite wall, hands in her coat pockets. Yaz is staring at the broken clock Umbreen gave her before they left for 1947. 

After what feels like hours, Yaz speaks up, not looking at the Doctor, «You really couldn't do anything to save Prem, could you?»

The Doctor shrugs, «No, I'm sorry... There are fixed points in time that...»

«Fixed points in time?» Yaz interrupts and this time she does look up, «So what? You can go anywhere in the past and can't change anything? What's the point of having a time machine if you can't prevent a war or the assassination of one man?»

«It's not that easy! I tried, many times, to save my species from extinction, but the war who killed my people inevitably started again!»

Yaz just stares at her before she walks closer and envelops the Doctor in a hug. She's shorter than her by some inches so her head is at the Doctor's neck level.

«I'm sorry» she says as the Doctor closes her arms around her, «I didn't mean to...»

The Doctor shushes her with a kiss on her temple, «It's ok, it was long time ago»

They stay like this for quite some time, embracing each other. At some point, Yaz's hands sneaked their way under the Doctor's coat and on her back.

«We couldn't save Prem because by doing so you would have chased to exist» the Doctor whispers, «I told you we can't have a universe with no Yaz» she swallows, « _I_ can't have a universe with no Yaz»

Yaz leans back, a smile on her face that makes her dimples stand out, «I can't imagine a universe without you either» she says tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind the TimeLord's ear, her hand ending up cupping the Doctor's cheek, who leans in the touch, «you really _are_ the best person I've ever met»

The Doctor feels a blush creeping up her cheeks and she looks down, «I don't know about that» she says, scrunching up her nose.

«Doctor?» Yaz calls and she looks up at her. Yaz is closer than before, slowly leaning in still. When she's a breath away from the Doctor's lips she stops, as to ask permission. The Doctor decides for both of them and closes the gap, joining their lips. The hand Yaz still has on her back brings them even closer while the other travels on her nape, while the Doctor's hands move on Yaz's hips, drawing random patterns on her t-shirt. The Doctor can't help but smile, making Yaz smile too until they both end up laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thasmin has now all my uwus and I'm not even sorry 
> 
> ps sorry if the ending is kinda lame but it's late and I'm a little tired. All in all, I hope you liked this one


End file.
